Spinal implant fusion systems are well known and widely used to correct abnormalities and alignment issues between adjacent vertebrae.
The goal in providing such a repair is to minimize the trauma to the surrounding tissue and nerves when implanting the device. The least amount of disruption to the patient's anatomy while correcting the defect while providing stabilization between the adjacent vertebral bodies is the goal in any surgical repair procedure.
The present invention described hereinafter provides this capability while giving the surgeon the ability to adjust the attachment locations relative to the bone structure of the vertebral bodies to achieve a more secure fixation by varying the angulation and screw placement used to anchor the device in place.